1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable receptacles, and more particularly to small pouches for carrying personal items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known for persons to use purses, back packs, and similar receptacles to carry small personal items. Numerous types of such prior receptacles have been developed to suit particular needs and fashions.
Recently, a personal carrying receptacle that is worn around the waist has become increasingly popular. The so-called fanny pack has a pouch, usually with a zippered cover, and a strap sewn to the pouch. A person places the pouch at a convenient location on her waist and ties the strap to hold the pouch in place. Cigarettes, billfolds, keys, and similar items can then be stored and carried in the pouch.
The fanny pack has several advantages over traditional purses and the like. A major advantage, of course, is that the fanny pack frees both hands for tasks other than carrying a purse. Another important benefit is that the danger of forgetting the purse some place is practically eliminated.
On the other hand, the prior fanny packs retain a major drawback of purses and the like. That drawback is their susceptibility to theft while being worn. Since the prior fanny pack pouch is sewn to the strap, cutting the strap and pulling it from the wearer also obtains the pouch and its contents.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in personal carrying receptacles.